Unwanted but Desired Love
by Lolo9784
Summary: Haruno Sakura, an Angelic, Proper, Beautiful, sexy But Badass woman of 24 years is a world-renown doctor of Konoha's General Hospital who was living a queit and peaceful life until a group of ten rich men made it their purpose to not so queitly force themselves in her life. This is their story...
1. Prologue

**Title : Unwanted but Desired Love**

 **Author: Quinn-sama-chan**

 **Fandom : Naruto**

 **Characters/Pairing: Not yet decided but surely Multisaku**

 **Type: Multi-chapter story**

 **Genre: General/Romance**

 **Word Count: 1121**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Summary: Haruno Sakura, an Angelic, Proper, Beautiful, Sexy but Badass woman of 24 was a young and world wide renown doctor of Konoha's General Hospital who was living a quiet and peaceful life until a group of eight rich men made it their purpose to not so quietly force themselves in her life. This is their story…**

 **A/N:** Hello everybody! This is Quinn-sama-chan and I just wanted to tell you that this story is set in an Alternate Universe where the Uchiha massacre and the Kyuubi attack did not happen and yes, the Yondaime is alive is currently rulling over Tokyo (Konoha is known as Tokyo and is the capital of one of the Five great Nations). Also I just wanted to inform you that I'm a French but my mom is a franco-anglo lawyer so I think I can manage this story in English and please be indulgent cuz it's my first fanfiction and I think it pretty sucks in the first 2 chapters but I promise u that il will be at least good from the third one. So, without further ado, I present you **Drums are playing**….. "Unwanted But Desired Love"

 **PROLOGUE**

Writer's POV:

"And check" was the last word of a Pink-haired maiden with Emerald green eyes after her three days shift at KGH with little to no sleep. She was currently lying on a Beige and Comfortable Italian couch set at the far end of her big office. Yes, Haruno Sakura was a World-Wide renowned Doctor at the tender age of 24. She Graduated from Konoha's High school at the age of 17, she attended Harvard University and Massachusetts Institute of Technology where she studied Genetics and Chirurgical sciences. But with all this intelligence and popularity comes a price. You see, sakura had no time for Boys nor High school and College parties since she always preferred to study but she still had friends and a childhood crush whom she now see's as a Brother. Her friends were namely; Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino ( Her best friends), Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten Sento (Not her real name), Rock Lee, Akimichi choji and Aburame shino who forced themselves in her life but she is still grateful for that.

Sakura even though is always cheerful has a dark past which consisted of the continuous beatings and abuse her father, Haruno Sakumo whom constantly gave her since her mother past away by giving birth to her and her father past away due to his unhealthy consumption of drugs; But she constantly reminds herself to cherish her past since it is that which has molded her into the studious woman she is and she will be eternally grateful.

* _RING RING**RING RING**RING RI*,_ Haruno Saku- "Haruno-sama there is an urgency, a man got shot in the stomach near the lungs and is in Surgery room 18 we need you" said Yuri a 15 year old intern "I'm coming, prepare the surgery kit Yuki and tell Megumi-san to get ready" said a quiet angelic voice said "Okay Haruno-sama" said Yuki before hanging up. "Ugh time for work" she said while putting on her surgery scrubs and walking down the hall to surgery room 18. _"_ _oh I'm soooo tired, I need some sleep outer"_ _"Even me inner but when work calls we should come as fast as we can, that's life"_ _"Ughh stop fucking immediately,*inner sakura sobbing* if you didn't force yourself into so much work during highschool and college, we could've gotten laid many times BUT NO!, you had just school,school and only school in your head so stop your force comprehension of me *inner sakura starts crying while running to the emo corner*_ _"Inner can we have this conversation another time we have some surger-"_ _"OMG aaaaaaaaaaah, what a hunk of a man, jump him,jump him,jump him sakuraaa"_ _*sweat drops* "um no and stop be unproffessionel, he's already losing too much blood" says sakura in professional mode._ Yuki please bring me some _…. (_ _ **A/N:**_ I'm just too lazy to write the surgery and I'm a literature student so I don't know much about science but just so you know, it lasts for five hours straight)

 _*Click click click click*_ SMASH _!_ "SSSAAAAAAAKKKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!", yelled Tsunade, a world-wide renown doctor and sakura's mentor while bringing down sakura's office door with her left leg." WTH?! , Shisou what are you doing here?, I thought you were out of Japan for another two weeks" said a half asleep sakura on her Italian beige couch." Don't you dare curse at me youngling or I will fucking smash your head in that wall and what did I told you before going huh?!" yelled a pissed Tsunade "Yyyyou said that I should spend that entire three weeks to relax since I just came back from my Three year trip to Africa" said a scared and trembling sakura. _*Run Saku-chan the devil will kill us, I don't wanna die a VIRGIIIIN*said a scared inner sakura*._ "And what were you doing here for 3 days straight with no sleep nor food, do you want to die cuz I can arrange it" mummured tsunade venomously while cracking her knuckles. "No thanks shisou" said sakura before making a run for the crashed door. "Umm Sakura-sempai, about seven gorgeous and smexy men are demanding to see you, they are waiting at the Lobby" said a day dreaming nurse of 17 years old. "Oh thank you so much Aya-san I'm coming. See ya Shisou" said sakura before dashing through the Hall. "Sakuraa wait I have something to tell you" said Tsunade following her while the nurse literally passed out because of daydreaming about those mysterious men.

 _ ***END***_

 _*Ouuuuffff, c'etait dure mais sa en vaut la peine*_ Anyway, i hope you enjoy the prologue even though its a bit hazy but you can't blame me, it's my first story and i was kinda stressed when posting it cuz i'm sure nobody will neither like it, review nor give me any constructive critiques cuz the prologue is preety bad to me but i promise you that from the Second chapter il will be at least presentable, I will post a new chapter every Sunday from next week so thanks and i hope to have as many reviews and i also want your opinion of who theose eight mysterious men could be ;-D. Oh and before I forget, more of sakura's past will be reveiled as the story continuos and Sorry for the cliffhanger :-B.

 _Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 1: An intro to my fate

_A/N : Hello_ to everyone i just want _ed to excuse myself for not publishing last Sunday cuz i had sort of a mental breakdown this week and i just couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone my bestfriend even thought i became mute but anyway this is chappie1 and i will update the prologue next week and just to tell you that i will sometimes post the rest of the chapters randomly per week and always update on Sundays and please i really need reviews for the time being so thanks for listening_

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

UNWANTED BUT DESIRED LOVE

SAKURA'S POV

I continued racing down the hall with shisou hot on my tail shouting about some important news she needed to tell me or whatever she was treathening me with but i didn't care until i arrived at the door leading to my liberty * _SHUT UP, u forget some important thing you must do before your so called freedom*_ replied inner sarcastically and what is it smartass _*Well that intern told u there were 7 men waiting for you so that u should tell them about the situation of that hunk of a man you operated 8h ago*_ _Oh yeah i totally forgot 'bout that i replied while slowing down. When i entered into the room i felt many pairs of eyes looking my way but one caught my attention. It was those same eyes that i felt in "love" with 12 years ago *_ _What is he doing here*_ i don't know what should we do inner ? *Just act as if you didn't see him and the rest of his family* OK thanks inner *Yeah…* I was force out of my world when i felt somebody tapping my shoulder. I turned around and gaped with a WTF look on my face

? POV

I was umm talking or in my words attempting to talk to a nurse about a patient admitted yesterday in the evening with a gun wound near the lungs when the doors bust open to reveal a woman in a lab coat with FUCKING PINK HAIR and Emerald eyes she looks like a retarded child but who i'm i to talk. She seem so fragile i doubt she is a real doctor but may be she could know about him. I decide to go see her but while i'm approching she seems to be in a different world. I then tap her to gain her attention but upon seeing me she instantly gapes like a fish out of water. I chuckle, she looks so cute :B

"Hello can you help me please" i said and she still looked at me with that same look. "Snap out of it already″ i said impatiently. "Well, if you didn't look like a fucking giant fish then i wouldn't have gaped″ she directly snapped "Oh aren't you a feisty one" Whatever, what do ya want ? "I'm looking for the doctor who operated a man of long black hair with a gun-shot wound last night″

SAKURA'S POV

The nerve of this man, he looks like a fucking giant fish and he can't leave me gape in peace _*Who are you to insult him, look at yourself, you have fucking pink hair and green eyes freak*_ _But i don't ressemble a fuckng fish at least*_ _Whatever, snap out of it already he's getting impatient*_ He asks me about the doctor who operated a man with a gun-shot wound last night * _Oh that's exactly me *_ _*No shit sherlock*_ .Actually, that's me are you part of his family ? "No but i'm one of his closets friends the others are just there" he said pointing his thumb behind him. I shift a bit to get a better view and see six men all in expensive black suits and a woman, two men were bickering about something, one was silently messing with his phone, another was um praying about some lord called Jashin, another was talking with a fucking plant and the woman was whispering with a man who had piercings all over his face. Um well okay, if you could get their attention for me please. He noded. I mumured a thanks. While he gathered the attention of all his friends and sasuke's family, shisou entered in the room and started pushing me into a corner.

TSUNADE'S POV

 _Huff, huff,huff,huff_ , i signed,that stupid girl she would be the death of me anyway i have to reach before she goes in there or she will hav-, Oh kami, Sakura wait don't enter there i have something to tell you !, young girl stop or i will put you off work duty for two months, i started yelling but she continued racing and she entered in the room effectively ignoring me. I decided to walk and think on how i will tell her the news. When i entered in the room, she was just finishing talking to one of those men and when she was alone, i started pushing into a more private area in the lobby.

''Sakura, what do you think your doing'' i hissed at her

''But shisou i-'', No sakura no buts, do you know to who you were just taking now ?! she shook her head and i signed. ''Sakura, he's Hoshigaki Kisame a world reknown Businness man and part of AKATSUKI Corps the second important business company of Japan and in the world and a friend of the man you operated last night when you were supposed to be _relaxing_ '' i hissed the last part. ''O-O but what does it have to do with me ''sakura asked. I signed for the umpthiempth time this day, it seems to be hapenning alot recently. ''Sakura since you went to Africa, many families and men came to ask me for your hand since i'm your surrogate mother and i always refused but this time one familly came to ask me your hand and it was the patriach himself and i couldn't just say no in his face'' Tsunade what are you implying here ? are you saying you sold me to some _passerby !,_ she hissed in anger "Don't talk to me like that girl,anyway the man in question is the father of….″ i trailed. The father of who Tsunade talk fast i have to announce some things to these people behind me. I took a deep breath and told her it was Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father head of the Uchiha clan and Richest family in the world. ''What,why,where,when,how tsunade why me there is nothing extraordinary on me i'm just an ugly little girl with fucking pink hair ''Sakura'' i said quietly. With large green eyes, a huge forehead ''Sakura'' i said irritably An over-working girl with a flower's name an- ''Sakura'' i snapped at her and she stopped rambling ''Dear, you have become very beautiful these years, you have grown up and worked nigths and days to become what you are now..Saki you are worldwide reknown doctor you surpassed a long time ago and look at you now you have an hourglass figures, with beautiful emerald eyes,long pink hair and a normal forehead and your very attractive so stop saying such non-sense about yourself girl and i can assure your mother would be so proud of who you became'' i told her while embracing her lovingly

SAKURA'S POV

 _I really miss ya momma, if you were still here i would have talked to you all night and hug you but now tsunade is my mother-like figure but you will always be in my heart as my number one, let your spirit rest in peace love ya. I thought while a single tear roll down my cheek and tsunqade wiped it whille letting me go._

 _Shisou so your telling me that Uchiha-sama wants me to get married to sasuke ? ''Actually its not sasuke its his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi'' But i don't even know him, i've never met him and i've never talked to him so why does his father choose me out of all those spinters out here like Uzumaki Karin or even Sabaku no Temari ?! ''Actually, you kinda met him wuz he is the man you just operated'' I gawked at her but immediately composed myself .Shisou eventhough i've saw him i still don't want to do that ''That's exactly what i thought but i have a plan''Tsunade said smilling devilishly. Well, i'm all ears on it, i said devilishly.'' Well here's what we will do…''_

 _SASUKE'S POV_

I was unpacking from my business trip when sudenly i heard my mother yelling and droping on the floor while crying on the floor with my father hugging her like there's no tomorrow with a dark look on his face looking in the direction of my Moms Samsung Galaxy8 on the floor near the counter. I picked the phone up and i saw a message from Shisui saying that Itachi has been shot in the lungs during an unexpected showdown with another family company and was sent to KUH about 4 hours ago. I thought i didn't see well the message and re-read it over and over again at least ten times. I then got up and took the keys of my 2017 Mercedes-Benz AMG S65 AMG S56 RWD SEDAN with my coat, i then went to the kitchen and wiped her face before carrying her to the car while my father got his and mom's coat and entered the back seat with her while i took my driving place and sped up to KUH. When we arrived i saw some of Aniki's so called ''Friends'' all in a corner discussing about God knows what. I helpeed mom seat down on a couch found in the middle of the lobby while i went to ask a nurse about his condition. At least this one sluttered lessly than others and didn't faint at the sight of me. Anyway she told me that itachi had lready lost too much blood before arriving here but she told to not frate that he is under the care of the Hospitals doctor. Tch, like a care i just want that he should be alright and i hope for that doctor to not screw up on it unless if he wants to pay the price After talking with her, i walked back to my parents and told her about the bits of information i had. We stayed there for another two hours or so until another medic entered the room and told us that Itachi's condition was stable but that we couldn't see him until tomorrow afternoon and that we should stay here a bit and wait for the doctor who operated him. Apparnetly it was a woman but atleast she didn't screw up. When the medic left the room, mom fell asleep on the couch with dad holding her while passing his hands in her black hair surely to soothe her and i decided to sit down next to her and i then realised how much i was tired. After about one hour of waiting we heard somebody enter the lobby and all heads turned towards the person. It was a woman but that one had something familiar but when i saw her hair, all my memories came crashing in my head at once i twas Haruno sakura one of my ex fangirls with whom i became best friends some years before college, she actually has grown up and i would lie if i said she wasn't attractive but i wonder what she is doing here since me and the dope lost contact of her after highschool. Apparently she saw me too and i saw her gape at me, i inwardly chuckled old habits die hard i can still read her face like an open book. However someone tapped her shoulder and she turned to him it was one of itachi's friends Hoshigaki Kisame i saw them talked until kisame turned around and gathered everyones attention, his booming voice instantly waked mom up and she sat up to listen to whatever was to be said. The doors swung open again and i saw a blond woman with a very big bust push sakura awy to talk to her privately. I saw them talking after sometime she took akura in her arms and wiped a tear on her face before talking some more and letting her go.

SAKURA'S POV

When shisou let me go, i turned around and she followed me to the middle of the lobby.

Good Morning to you all i am Haruno Sakura, the doctor who operated Uchhiha Itachi and next to me is Doctor Senju Tsunade. From what a nurse has already inform you, Uchiha-san was in a crytic situation in which he lost too much blood but the the bullet broke one of his right ribs but it didn't perforate his lungs luckily we were able to stabilize him and remove the bullet At that said everybody relaxed and the tension in the room lessened i think everybody should retire to his or her house, you can come and visit him at about 4p.m but you must enter at most two at a a good day (A/N : it's already eight in the morning) I concluded before turning and leaving while shisou went to her office surely to drink some sake, i laughed inwardly but before i step out of the room into the hall i hade someone call me and i turned to see the Uchiha family coming my way i gulped and i told them to follow me up to my office. I sat down in my chair behind my desk and told them to make themselves comfortable

Hello again Uchiha-sama, Mikoto-san and sasuke-kun what can i do for you ?

''No need for formalities Sakura-san please call me fugaku'' i nodded. ''Well sakura we wanted to thank you for saving Itachi's life, we would always be grateful for that'' No need for that, its the least i can do mikoto-san ''Well i assume you have already being told of the arrangement ? fugaku stated, mikoto tensed and sasuke raised an eyebrow. Yes but i'm still not understanding why you have choose me out of all the available spinsters out here fugaku-san, i stated while looking directly in his eyes with a calculating stare. ''None of them are worthy of becoming the next uchiha matriach and you my dear have caught my attention from all those recent information on you and what you have being doing for the last Five years and i can say i'm quite impressed by that'' he stated as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. To say that i was shocked was an understatement but i still nodded after absorbing all that information then i heard a cough at the door and everybody turned to see shisou. ''Please excuse me for interupting you ,sakura i'll be waiting for you there but please don't stay for long there are some things we have to look over'' she said before excusing herself again and go. ''Oh sakura we see you are a bit occupied, we will see ya tomorrow, go and rest'' Same to you all, i said while folding my lab cloths before taking some of belongings and the keys of my 2017 Bentley Flying Spur W12 S and going out with sasuke behind me.

SASUKE'S POV

I stayed there waiting for her to take her belongings before walking behind her down the hall. Sakura,i said ''Hello to you too sasuke, how have you being since highschool ?'' she said quietly. Fine thanks, could you explain to me what was that all about ?, ''what was what sasuke ? she asked while signing up and walking towards the car park. My father praising you like never before or with anyone, i said with a little jealousy in my words. ''It is not my place to tell you sasuke, even i was just informed of it today'' she replied while entering in her car whic was a fuckin 2017 Flying Bentley Spur and drove offf towards wherever she was going. I stayed there for at least three minutes before walking off towards my car where my parents were waiting with thoughts of who was that Haruno Sakura i just saw and how she could afford such an expensive car.

Thanks for reading my story and please review cuz i'm really lost on what i will do on chappie two cuz i have many ideas so please i'm asking ya again to review thanks

 _JA NE !_


	3. Chapter 2:Surprises and Bad news

_A/N : I'm sorry but i was in a country where the cutting out of electricty is quite frequent and since i was using WI-FI so you can all deduce what happens at those moments. Anyway now i'm in a flight leaving Douala International airport of Cameroon to UK using Brussels airlines first class hehe, actually i'm schooling at Sevenoaks high school in kent, I'm a sixth grader there and a boarder so i'll post chappie3 next week 5p.m GMT+1 so thanks for listening and i give special thanks to that Guest review and i hope there will be much more soon. On with the story…_

 **Disclaimer : I don't own naruto**

'Talking'

' _Thoughts'_

' _Inner Sakura'_

' **Phone Talking'**

' _ **Yelling'**_

' _ **Sarcasm'**_

 **Unwanted But Desired Love_**

SAKURA'S POV

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

''Ugh, what a fucked up journey i just had and i wonder how i lived through it'' i hummed to myself At least tsunade bought some dinner.

''Kura'' i heard someone calling me and i turned around

''Shizune-nee, i missed you. How are you and the baby hope he is find'' i said while softly touching her covered belly.

''He's find kura and you how are ya, i hope tsunade didn't beat you up too much'' she said while smirking

''Nah it's okay' i said while pouting a little bit but i tensed when remebering what happened today. Shizune nee-san noticed, she took my hand and led me to the small balcony at the end of the Living room.

SHIZUNE'S POV

' _Kura-chan,i know life has been unfair towards you but i promise it will be alright and we will get you out of this mess even if it takes time' i_ thought sadly whille leading her towards the small balcony at the end of the room and sitting down on the two-place chair near the railling

''Sakura, i know Tsunade has already inform you about the umm… arrangement with Uchiha-san. We know it will be difficult to bring you out of this mess but we will do our possible and we will win at the end, i promise you'' i said while trying to convince myself with those words.

''Shizune-nee please don't make false promises towards me, you and i both know from what Tsunade told us that Fugaku-san will not accept a NO for an answer but Shisou got a plan and i hope all will happen swiftly or we, especally me are all screwed.'' She said while looking me directly in the eyes. Eyes that were filled with sadnesss, fear, pain and scare of the future.

''Come here'' i said and i hugged her with all the tenderness i could offer her eventhough my belly is a bit in the way.

I don't know how long we have been staying there but the sun was already up in the sky with rays hitting directly on our heads. I wonder how we could fall asleep in such a position under the sun, Oh well time to do something.I got up and laid her down, i then went looking for a comfy blanket upstairs.

WRITER'S POV

While Shizune went upstairs to look for a blanket, Sakura woked up and straightened up into a sitting position while looking at the horizon and the view of the trees outside the estate and thought about her old school friends and what they might be doing at the moment

SAKURA'S POV

 _I wonder what the others have become since high school and college. May be Sasuke could lighten me up about that i think or maybe he is still the anti-social type after all this time,_ i thought while smiling a bit.

 _Time to take a long shower, i think all this stress may kill me_ _one day._

''Kura ?'' i heard shizune nee-chan calling me. I turned around to meet her holding a blanket must be for since i was sleeping.

''Thanks nee-chan but i don't need it anymore, i'm going to take a long bath in my old room i need it'' i told her while climbing the golden stairs.

''Ok i'm going to do ome shopping, i'll lock the door and leave a pair of keys on the counter in case you need them'' she said a bit loudly. Must be because i'm already upstairs

''Thanks nee-chan, see ya'' i shouted while entering my room.

I stripped down and noticed some dried blood on the back of my arm, must be from the operation. _''Outer, do you think it's a good idea_ _to fight the Uchihas especially since we are like family to them and Mikoto always prayed for you to marry one of her sons, maybe we should just accept it without a_ _fight,_ _dont you think so_ ?'' inner mumured in sakis head ' _ **'What !,**_ _are you out of your head inner, how can you say such things were is the perveted girl who doesnt take any shit from anyone, where is that idiot of a mine i love so much ?! and let me tell you we are not backing down from this without a good fight'' i_ screamed at her determingly _''Thats true girly. Let the game begin''_ she said while smirking deviously

After throwing that small tantrum to inner, i took a long bath using some jasmine essent to relax me a bit. When i finished, i rinsed my self and wrapped a towel around my body and left my hair to hung wetly on my back. While walking in the corridor of the Second floor where my room and office is, i heard some movement downstairs, must be Shizune-nee or shisou. I went downstairs and i heard the tv was put on and from the sounds of it, it should be a soccer match playing. But from my knowledge, none of us three ( Tsunade, shizune and sakura) watches it so i decided to walk discretly but all of the suddden i was chrushed and i instantly closed my eyes after seeing a blob of orange and blonde (I guess you know who ) ) shouting ''Sakura-chan'' loudly and bear hugging me on the floor and from the well defined muscles ot it, must be a man.

SASUKE'S POV

When i reached home, i directly asked dad about what is happening and what were mom and him talking about with sakura. Instead of responding, he just smirked down at me and mom told me to seat down first and i did as i was told.

''Sasu-chan, your dad and i decided to marry Itachi and Sakura by her 25th Birthday next year'' she said while beaming in joy i instantly froze and she saw it

''Sasu, dont be like that i want saku-chan as my daughter in law whether you like it or not'' mikoto said sternly then immediately went back to her beaming. I got up from my sitting position and went to my old room to call the dobe, or we are all screwed.

I took my Huawei mate9 and quickly dialled his number and after the second ring, he took it.

'' **Hey teme wat do ya want, i thought you** deleted my number'' he said while eating some ramen, typical of him i rolled my eyes at that thought.

'' **Hn, i dont have time for this dobe Sakura is back** **in town and is in danger'** ' i said while rapidly putting my phone away from my ear.

'' **WHATTTT ?!,** **gimme 15mins i'm coming to ya house''** he said rapidly

'' **Hn, make fast''** i mumured while hanging up.

I got up and changed into dark blue jeans and a white White tee shirt with a rolex watch on my wrist, last edition and with a pair of white airforce one-low. After 10 minutes, i heard the front door open and i heard naruto greeting my parents and rushing upstairs towards my room. I turned around at the perfect timing to watch my door being slammed open by the dobe.

''Dobe shuddup and sit down'' i said before him and he sat down on the dark blue couch in the middle of my room while obediently sealing his mouth.

''Well for starters, My parents decided to get the not so asexual itachi to marry sakura by next year on her 25th Birthday and before you star shouting AGAIN, i think we should go immediately to Tsunades house, she must be there surely''. We both looked at each other and nodded. We stood up and i took the keys for my car while naruto went out to his 2017 BMW Alpina B7 Xdrive and sped down towards the approved location with me driving behind him at a more normmal pace.

WRITER'S POV

When both naruto and sasuke arrived at tsunade's house, they only saw sakura's car parked and decided to go inside using Naruto's keys since i twas locked. When they entered, they heard the shower turning and Sasuke decided to see a soccer match on Tv while naruto went to eat something in the kitchen. While sasuke was absored in the match, he didn't noticed sakura coming downstairs but Naruto did and instantly he heard naruto shouting 'Sakura-chan !'' and the tumbling of bodies on the floor. He got up to seee the scene unfold.

NARUTO'S POV

While Sasuke opted for the tv, i went to look for some instant ramen to eat when i heard soft foots coming down stairs and when i turned around i saw sakura looking for something, maybe she didnt saw me but i couldnt care less at the moment and i bear hugged while screaming her name to get her attention and we kind of fell down together.

SAKURA'S POV

When i opened my eyes, i was instantly met with blue eyes looking down at me and i instantly recognised it.

''Naruto-kun i missed you so much how are ya ?!'' i said while we released ourselves and he got up on the floor helping me to do so too.

''I'm good how bout u saks ?'' he asked while grinnig like a mad man

''Same'' i said smilling

Suddenly, i heard someone cough behind me and i turned around to be met by the sight of Sasuke smirking down at me.

''Ohayo sasuke-kun, how are ya ? i said still smiling and huggging him. He suprisingly returned the hug and said he was fine

''Sakura, i heard the news and i promise to make all my possible in order to stop that crime'' Naruto said determingly

''Umm, what news naruto-kun?'' I asked skeptically

''Duh, the Arranged marriage between you and teme's brother'' he said and i instantly paled while looking at Sasuke with a WTH look on my face.

And end, i hope this chapter pleased you. Anyway since i'll be arriving at my boarding school this evening at around 7p.m i'll put this story on uphold after posting chappie three and i'll update one or two times a month but i hope to find at least 2 more reiews when i'll update next time

 _Ja ne!_


	4. Chapter 3:A view into their lives part1

**Word count: 1255**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 _Recap :_

 _Suddenly, i heard someone cough behind me and i turned around to be met by the sight of Sasuke smirking down at me._

'' _Ohayo sasuke-kun, how are ya ? i said still smiling and huggging him. He suprisingly returned the hug and said he was fine_

'' _Sakura, i heard the news and i promise to make all my possible in order to stop that crime'' Naruto said determingly_

'' _Umm, what news naruto-kun?'' I asked skeptically_

'' _Duh, the Arranged marriage between you and teme's brother'' he said and i instantly paled while looking at Sasuke with a WTH look on my face._

''Umm naruto-kun thats not neccessary, u know me, shizune-nee and tsunade-shisou are going to manage it but thanks for your concern'' i said smilling sincerely.

''It doesn't matter saks, i'll still help you i promise ya Dattebayo !'' naruto shouted and i couldn't help but roll my eyes, he's such a doofus,

I turned around and went to sit on the couch while dragging sasuke with me and naruto tailling along.

''Now both of you tell me wat happened to the others''

''Well for starters, Hinata finally grew a backbone and assumed her place as the heiress of Hyuuga Corp Kiba has a chain of Ino is a world known lawyer and currently the best in japan Shikamaru is the vice président of Japan and he is sort of enganged with Ino, Choji has a chain of 5 stars restaurant in Japan, Australia and South Korea, Tenten has created her own weapon based industry which is really famous in Europe and Asia, Neji is the vice president of Hyuuga corp, Shino i don't really know last time i saw him he said he was going to Africa may bey ou saw him !?'' said naruto

''Yeah i met him in Egypt. What 'bout Kaka-sensei? Wat has he being up to since i was gone?'' i said, quite impressed about wat everyone had been doing

''Hn, he decided to help jiraiya write his porn books with my cousin, Shisui'' sasuke said disgutingly. I rolled my eyes at that.

''Well i think its time to go to bed, and for you boys to go back home i need some rest '' i said while leading them to the door

''Bye saks'' naruto said and bear-hugged me while sasu-chan waved and i closed the door.

I went up to get a little sleep before going back to work.

 **Time skip,4 hours later**

''Aaaaaahhhhnnnn, that was a wrll needed sleep now i gotta shower, eat something and go to work''

Writer's POV

When sakura waked up, she streched a bit and went to have a long bath. She decided to wear a short crimson pencil skirt, a white shirt with the first two buttons undone showing some cleavage, crimson high heels, a black leather hand bag, some black eye shadow and dark red lipstick with her long pink hair left cascading down her back. She then went to the kitchen and fried some eggs with bacon and hot milk When she finished, she took the keys of her 2017 Flying Bentley Spur and drove towards KUH.

When she arrived there, she parked her car in her reserved place, locked it and entered the hospital. While checking in, she recognised the fish-looking man of yesterday with his friends, she turned and asked the condition of Uchiha Itachi to one of the nurse which was present that day.

''Akira-san, please could you update me on Uchiha-san conditions ?'' asked Sakura to a nurse

''Yes ma'am, He was moved to room is stable for the moment, he seems to be regaining his strength rapidly than the normal, his blood transfussion finished some minutes ago, he is awake and is with his friends'' she replied obediently and smiled

''Alright, thank you akira-san'' said Sakura and nodded to the nurse before going to the elevator.

Writer's POV

When Sakura entered the elevator two men were present inside one with long blonde hair in a ponytail and another with red-brownish were talking in low calculating voices which gave the pink haired maiden shivers running up her spine. She then pressed the button to the top floor where her office, Tsunade's offce and another one were found and turne her back to them. While the elevator was quietly climbing, she felt their piercing gaze on her back but refused to turn around. When the elevator stopped, two men had a hoodie and his whole body was covered leaving his green eyes only to be seen while the other had whitish hair with _*Fucking pink hair*Said inner incredously while laughing like a mad woman in sakura's mind_. While inner was cackling like a mad woman, sakura unconsciously smile and that's what caused all hell to break loose.

''Oi bitch, what are you smiling at?'' shouted the pink-eyed man to Sakura

 _*Rrrr,the nerve of this man insulting us like we were some kind of shit, lets show him who's the boss outed* hissed inner saks in outer's head._ *Yeah,let the games begin* replied saks to inner in her head.

''Who are you calling bitch you fucking asshole'' snapped an angry Sakura. This earned her a surprised glance and two raised eyebrows.

''You or is your head so fucking dyed you can't hear a shit I'm saying _bitch_ '' said a smirking pink-eyed man but before anything else happened, he was down on the stomach hurling in both pleasure and pain while a certain green-eyed girl walked down the hall. Groans and Laughters were head while sakura was trying to cool down while walking down the hall to her office.

When she entered her office, she sat behind her desk and switched on her Laptop. While waiting for it to go on, she checked her phone for some messages and saw six from Naruto; In general, he was greeting her, asking how she was and while she wasn't responding but when she was about to put her phone on her side desk, it rang signaling a new message from the blond air headed man.

'' _Hey Sakura-chan I wanted to invite you tor come and have dinner with me, teme, kaka-sensei and sai this evening at about 7p.m if you are free_ _'' said naruto's message to saks_

'' _Its no problem naruto-kun, I'll be there'' she replied_

'' _that's great Dattebayo, we will come and pick you at…?''_

'' _Haha,At the hospital naruto-kun''_

'' _Ok, see ya later saks Bye''_

'' _Bye'' replied sakura._ She then placed her phone near her and worked for an hour before hearing a knock on her door.

''Enter'' she said. A nurse enterd with a stock of paper in hand and stopped some centimeters away from her desk.

''Haruno-sama, these are the lab results for the Uchiha patient admitted last night from a gun shot wound….may i?'' said/asked the nurse

''Yes, thank you Akira-san'' replied nurse walked out and silently closed the door with a soft _click._ Sakura read through the lab results and examined them thoroughly for some time before standing up, putting on her doctor coat and walked out of her office going to her soon to be _fiancé's room._

When Sakura reached the Itachi's room, she heard some muffled voices and the sound of a hard metallic object being scraped on a wall but she still opened it without knocking and she was met with the sight of….

 _To be continued,_

 _RnR, ja ne!_


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting my dear fiancee

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Previously,**

 _''Haruno-sama, these are the lab results for the Uchiha patient admitted last night from a gun shot wound….may i?'' said/asked the nurse_

'' _Yes, thank you Akira-san'' replied nurse walked out and silently closed the door with a soft click. Sakura read through the lab results and examined them thoroughly for some time before standing up, putting on her doctor coat and walked out of her office going to her soon to be fiancé's room._

 _When Sakura reached Itachi's room, she heard some muffled voices and the sound of a hard metallic object being scraped on a wall but she still opened it without knocking and she was met with the sight of…._

There was a white haired man sitting near de walls drawing some signs? On the wall; A red haired man sitting on a chair near the far end of the wall playing with a mini puppet, A Blond-haired man looking exactly like Ino but with a more darker shade of blond playing with clay in his hand, an orange haired man with many piercings adorning his face like a fucking witch from and a giant living fish sitting near itachi's bed * _Boo stop trying to sound like those cheesy pub presenters, that giant fish is the same man to whom you talked with when we were being pursued*_ _Inner, I hate ya_ _*Whatever you say gurl*_ _"Sakura locks inner sak and push her to the darkest way of her mind while laughing like a mad woman*_

"Hello miss love your sexy ass, do you wanna go out for some fun tonight?" A sultry voice said which stopped sakura's inner turmoil

''And you, for how long do you think my foot can find the square of your manhood". At that reply, the guys were snickering while the ino look alike and the giant looking fish were laughing their asses off.

"She got ya well man"

"F*ck you Deidara"

"Eww gross, not even for a Billion dollars" The "Deidara" man replied

Sakura coughed to gain their attention and she informed them about Itachi's situation. The witch looking man thanked her and sort of ordered with a stern voice mostly directed to the two men laughing their asses off to respectfully present themselves and thus each of them told her his name in a very unique manner; Then, Sakura thanked them, presented herself in a respectful manner and left them to visit other patients.

 **Time skip- 3 hours later**

After her check-ups were done, Sakura went back to her office, changed into her normal clothes, took her bag, car keys and closed her office. She then decided to see her _Dear Fiancée._

Sakura's POV

While I was walking down the hall towards itachi's room, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him and I dating. * _Aaah outer, can't you imagine how it would be to touch this A+ hottie, I mean come on he is sooo sexy even in his state* *_ _Stop drooling in my brain idiot, have you forgotten that we are being forced into a hell of an arranged marriage with an unknown man even though I can't refuse he's actually sexy as hell!_ _*_ . I started smiling and with an uncontrolled strength, I opened the door to his room and closed it behind me.

"What do you want?" a deep, masculine albeit tired voice said behind me and I turned 'round to see beautiful, dark orbs looking pointedly at me.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the doctor whom operated you" I said with a big smile plastered on my face. I extended my hand to greet him but he had the nerve to diss me as if I was a nuisance

"I did not asked for your name but for what purpose are you in my room" , he responded coldly.

* _The nerve of this man talking to us as if we were trash, Let me at him outer now!* shouted inner in my mind but I paid no attention to her because I was already bubbling with rage inside me._

"Why be so stuck up, you are not in a condition to talk to me as if I was your fucking maid , so you better accept my greeting or –"

"Or what, I don't have time for non-sense, if you don't have anything interesting to say then get the hell out of here"

I was preparing myself to retort when a knock sounded at the door and my shisou entered.

"Sakura you can leave , I will take on" Tsunade said

"But-" I tried to retort but they both looked pointedly at me so I turned on my heel , grabbed the door handle ,swung it open, went out and closed it with a loud bang. I walked down the hall muttering some curses and signed out of the hospital. I walked down the parking to my reserved place and entered my car.

 _*Inner, I think we should get revenge on that idiot, the nerve of him to think that he is the most important person in the world, he is just like sasuke during the school years*_ _*True true outer, Oh! And talking os sas-gay, I think you should call him, it had be very good to know how he has been since graduation*_ _*Okay, but we would call him after taking a long,hot bath and eating a bit of junk food!, Miam!*_ _*Too much food would get us bloated hahaha*said inner_

 _*Oh! Shut up, you just sound like our dear fashionista_ **(I think we all know who)** _in high school hahahaha*_

Author's POV

Thus Sakura drove in her 2017 Flying Bentley spur towards her own mansion instead of tsunade's one since she did not want to face her mentor and get into another fight with her.

 _Ok, sorry for the delay of more than one year I forgot my password and lost almost all of my files when I changed my laptop and some other things so yeah, I hope you enjoyed reading chappie 4 above and I hope to get some reviews and I thank you for the last one's. Oh and I Thank you for the two readers who PMed me, my working mail is :_ **Fabiolafabiola499** _so if you have any ideas on how I could continue this story or start others, just PM me and we will discuss about it._

Ja ne!


End file.
